Crossfire
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Midoriya emprende un viaje de un mes dónde le promete a Todoroki, el príncipe del reino que regresará a su lado, sin embargo en sus planes nunca estuvo que Bakugou, el ultimo sobreviviente de un clan del valle de Dragones se cruzara en su camino, obteniendo como resultado, un fuego cruzado.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a su autor.

Au de fantasía.

* * *

.

.

.

Crossfire

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

Cuando era pequeño, sus manos se alzaban soñando tocar las nubes, entender las estrellas y encontrar todo lo desconocido del basto mundo que estaba seguro se extendía más allá de las grandes montañas que rodeaban su hogar.

Era- _es_ a palabras de su madre, un aventurero empedernido y un curioso nato.

Midoriya Izuku es hijo de un escriba del reino y una ex doncella del castillo real. Por lo tanto, ha tenido acceso a la educación desde muy joven, aprendiendo con certeza y dedicación el oficio de su padre, y nutriéndose del amor de su madre a diario, creciendo aun a su consideración con una visión limitada que desea expandir con el paso del tiempo.

La familia vive a las fueras del castillo (pero no tanto como el pueblo), su padre está a su lado cada fin de semana y regresa cada lunes sin falta a realizar su trabajo junto al rey, atestiguando y escribiendo los sucesos de su reinado, que es, sin lugar a dudas el más largo y próspero que se ha visto en el reino. O al menos eso dice su padre, quien es el heredero del puesto de la décima generación del reino.

Izuku tiene acceso a libros, a historias y leyendas, aprende a montar a caballo, un poco de esgrima y su madre le enseña a tejer, de jardinería y sobre la virtud de la bondad que jamás le debe faltar. Izuku desarrolla todo sin problemas, ama su entorno, a su familia y todo lo que lo rodea. Pero siempre ha existido algo en su corazón que le impide quedarse quieto.

Sus libros favoritos son aquellos que hablan de todo lo que se extiende más allá del valle, las historias y leyendas de Dragones y faunas desconocidas que está ansioso de atestiguar y descubrir. Es por eso, que cuando Midoriya cumple 15, decide por voluntad propia y bajo la autorización de su padre y madre, emprender el viaje de sus sueños.

—¿De verdad piensas hacerlo Midoriya? —Pregunta un joven de cabello bicolor. Se trata de Todoroki, quien es el único joven de la edad de Izuku y, por si fuera poco, el quinto príncipe del reino y futuro heredero al trono. Ambos arreglan el caballo del peliverde, colocan la silla, cepillan su cabello y acomodan las bolsas de piel llenas de provisiones para las siguientes semanas que la madre de Izuku a preparado.

Midoriya asegura la silla y suspira. Entiende la preocupación de Todoroki, la de su madre y su padre, pero es una decisión que ha tomado y no piensa poner marcha atrás—Solo es por un mes Todoroki —Izuku le regala una sonrisa, el de cabello bicolor dibuja una mueca de inconformidad.

—Es peligroso, el valle—intenta persuadirlo el más alto—Puedo organizar una comitiva, podemos explorar juntos, con guardias—Indica. Midoriya coloca una mano en el hombro del mayor. Entiende perfectamente que Todoroki tema por su vida, pero nada tendría sentido si aceptara su ayuda, no de esa forma.

—Sabes que aprecio eso, pero tú eres el heredero al trono—Izuku sube al caballo, Todoroki imita su gesto subiendo al propio—Y no puedo arriesgar a la persona para la que en un futuro trabajare ¿cierto? No quiero ser quien deje sobre la historia la muerte prematura de su Rey. Confía en mí, Todoroki.

—Midoriya—El de cabello bicolor le llama, el más bajo detiene el galopar de su caballo y observa el cielo y las montañas, donde se alza el gran valle que encierra grandes misterios que Midoriya quiere desenterrar. —Por favor…—Todoroki toma su muñeca, el de pecas clava su mirada en la ajena y lo que el de heterocromía vislumbra es la decisión inquebrantable de seguir sus sueños.

Todoroki envidia esa mirada y por eso mismo, la atesora tanto.

—Volveré…—Remarca el de rizos verdes. El contrario niega e Izuku observa como el miedo se apropia de esos ojos bicolor que siempre han mostrado indiferencia a muchas otras cosas. Midoriya se inclina y encamina la mano del más alto a su propia mejilla, le observa por minutos y siente la brisa golpear contra ambos.

Todoroki baja la cabeza un poco y en un delicado roce, cubre los labios del peliverde con los propios, mirándolo fijamente y esperando una respuesta que jamás llega —Promételo…

—Te lo prometo—Ambos se separan y Midoriya desvía la mirada, siente el rojo apoderarse de sus mejillas.

—Si no vuelves en un mes, iré a buscarte—dice el más alto. Midoriya asiente en silencio y toma la mano contraria. Ambos caballos caminan lado a lado hasta la entrada al bosque dónde el peliverde comenzara la aventura.

Todoroki le roba otro sutil beso antes de la despedida y le entrega un paquete envuelto en piel que le indica no abrir hasta que llegue a la entrada del valle.

Midoriya se coloca la capucha, alza las riendas de su caballo y tras dos pequeños golpes de los tobillos, el equino se aleja galopando, internándose a pocos minutos en el bosque que oculta el camino al valle de los Dragones.

Todoroki siente su corazón oprimirse y decide confiar en los ojos esmeraldas que han cautivado su corazón. Su corcel galopa con fuerza a la dirección contraria a la que Izuku ha tomado, confiando ciegamente en que Midoriya cumplirá su promesa.

.

.

.

La primera noche para Midoriya es inolvidable. Luego de más de seis horas baja finalmente de su caballo. Se estaciona cerca de un lago, donde coloca al corcel, lo alimenta con varias zanahorias y manzanas y enciende una pequeña fogata para posteriormente sacar algo de queso y pan para merendar.

La noche es tranquila y la fogata le da la suficiente luz para sentirse seguro y lejos de cualquier peligro. Cerca del lago, construye un pequeño refugio donde pasara la noche, uno que le permite observar las estrellas y el cielo que tanto ama.

Izuku sabe que ha dejado su cómoda vida atrás, pero su madre y su padre le han apoyado y el no desistirá de sus sueños y tampoco está dispuesto a perder la vida en la cruzada que está a punto de vivir. Esa no es una opción, pero sabe que grandes peligros le aguardan.

La voz de Todoroki y su promesa lo acompañaran siempre, en cada noche en vela y en cada encuentro y peligro que se cruce en su camino.

Midoriya se extiende en su cama improvisada, suspira y entonces recuerda fugazmente los labios de Todoroki sobre los propios.

—Si el rey nos hubiese descubierto, estaríamos muertos, o más bien yo sería el único incinerado aquí—ríe para sí mismo. Su voz no tiene eco y el sonido de la noche envuelve sus sentidos. Sus brazos cubren sus ojos y se permite llorar en silencio, permitiéndose extrañar a su madre, a su padre y a Todoroki.

La soledad lo abruma.

Pero es su sueño y para eso deben existir sacrificios.

.

.

.

La primera semana pasa y Midoriya se encuentra cada vez más cerca de la entrada, lo que no espera, es una tormenta eléctrica que lo orilla a refugiarse en una cueva a plena tarde. En ese tiempo le ha pasado de todo, pero también ha descubierto un montón de cosas nuevas que lo hacen pensar que cada infortunio ha valido la pena.

Saca sus botas y las pone a secar, mientras alista su pluma, tinta y papel para tomar notas de varias plantas que ha descubierto pueden ser consumidas por humanos y que no se encuentran cerca del reino.

El sonido de la lluvia caer le reconforta y la luz que se cuela por los árboles logran crear pequeñas refracciones que crean arcoíris fugaces.

—No creo poder ver este tipo de cosas en casa—susurra. Está última semana se la ha pasado hablando solo o con su caballo, el cual solo responde con pequeños sonidos que Midoriya interpreta como respuestas.

La tormenta sigue por los siguientes días, pero Midoriya tiene que continuar, pero tras los pronósticos el camino se vuelve aún más problemático, lo suficiente para hacerlo perder más de medio día de trayecto.

Un relámpago cae a su lado, su caballo se espanta y lo tira al suelo. Todo se oscurece por varios minutos hasta que la claridad retorna a su mirada y se da cuenta que está cubierto de lodo y junto a él, el cuerpo de otro ser humano se encuentra en las mismas o peores condiciones que él.

El cuerpo se mueve y Midoriya retrocede espantado hasta que su espalda pega con un árbol.

—¡¿está vivo?!—Su voz se alza y se cubre la boca, no hay nadie que le responda. Se queda observando el cuerpo, el cual no se vuelve a mover por los próximos diez minutos.

Cuando el agua cede Midoriya se desliza con cuidado, camina entre el barro húmedo y con las fuerzas que le da su cuerpo, orilla al desconocido a una amplia cueva donde lo coloca sobre tierra seca y lo desviste. Sus manos tratan de limpiar su cara llena de barro, pero es inútil, ya que las propias se encuentran en peor estado, pero al menos confirma que sigue respirando.

Ambos están completamente empapados y sucios. Izuku Suspira, llama a su caballo y este acude rápidamente. Toma de su maleta un pedazo de manta limpia y la moja, se saca la ropa y procede a hacer exactamente lo mismo con el desconocido. Frota la manta sobre su rostro, sacando la suciedad.

Por lo que puede ver su rostro es fino, pero a pesar de eso, hay un gesto feroz que no desaparece de sus facciones incluso inconsciente. Midoriya procede a limpiar de igual forma la mayoría de su cuerpo, encontrando varias cicatrices y un tatuaje curioso en el brazo derecho que recuerda fugazmente a ver visto en uno de los tantos libros que alguna vez leyó.

Intuye, luego de la limpieza, que el desconocido es joven, de cabello rubio y por su apariencia puede ser que se trate del miembro de alguna de las pocas tribus que han sobrevivido en el valle, si es que claro, aún queda una.

Según su información y los libros del reino, todo humano a desaparecido de estas tierras ya que son inhabitables debido los peligros, bestias y dragones que se supone existen, pero había tres excepciones para explicar la presencia de ese chico rubio ahí:

Uno: Es realmente parte de una tribu desconocida.

Dos: Es un viajero como él.

Tres: es un exiliado que ha cometido algún delito grave.

Esperaba que se tratara de cualquier opción menos de la última ¿Qué haría el contra un brujo, asesino o maleante? Izuku niega y trata de no pensar en el peor escenario, suspira y se sienta mientras enciende una fogata para calentar ambos cuerpos, porque no le queda opción y porque, aunque se niegue aceptarlo, sin importar de quien se tratare la persona inconsciente a su lado, la bondad y la ayuda al prójimo es una de sus virtudes que tiene más arraigadas.

Las horas pasan y el desconocido no responde, los ojos de Midoriya luchan por un poco de descanso y sus ropas aun no logran secarse del todo para poder continuar su viaje. Está cansado y quiere dormir.

En sus próximos tres parpadeos, todo pasa absolutamente rápido.

En el primero piensa que los ojos rojos y afilados que lo observan son un sueño. En el segundo sigue pensando que el azote contra la pared sigue siendo parte de esa extraña ilusión y en el tercero donde un cuchillo de hueso es puesto en su yugular y los ojos rojos lo miran destellando furia, se da cuenta que nada es falso y que la sangre tibia resbalando por su cuello es real. Tanto que por un momento se paraliza.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —La voz del rubio es apenas entendible. Midoriya reacciona y tiembla. Como respuesta es nuevamente golpeado contra la pared.

—"¿Dónde está qué?"—Piensa desesperado, No entiende nada y el chico dueño de esos ojos rojos, parece sediento de respuestas que él no tiene en sus manos. Trata de pensar con rapidez, pero no encuentra una acción coherente o lógica para salir de esa situación.

El contrario gruñe ante la falta de respuestas y encaja un poco más su cuchillo en la piel contraria, Izuku jadea y de una patada lo aleja un poco.

Un nuevo gruñido sale de la boca contraria y se lanza nuevamente al peliverde. Izuku reacciona como puede y se agacha, huyendo al otro lado de la cueva donde el contrario le persigue.

—¡Te salve! —grita el peliverde desesperado, observando como las gotas de sangre que resbalan por su cuerpo terminan en el piso. El rubio chasquea los dientes y camina de nuevo hacia el de pecas, quien siente que el piso se mueve por la falta de sangre y el cansancio que ya lo embriagaba. —Yo…No…—Recibe un fuerte golpe en el estómago, justo antes de sentir el negro apoderarse de sus ojos y caer el piso, perdiendo la conciencia.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Saben hace menos de dos días estaba diciendo que no escribiría katsuDeku y era muy en serio, pero ya tenía bosquejado un Au de fantasía y luego surgió este así que hice una pequeña combinación de ambos, detalles mínimos para complementar la historia, está historia tendrá KatsuDeku principalmente pero también TodoDeku para que no les espante (¿?) juro que tratare de actualizar seguido al menos terminarlo en estos tres meses que le quedan al anime. Espero saber que les ha parecido y si les parece interesante está idea.**

 **Recuerden que para estar al pendiente de la actualización de este como** _ **Hilos**_ **o cualquiera de mis escritos síganme.**

 **Las quiere y aprecia Shinobu Rei y recuerden que todo comentario y voto, es una motivación al autor para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¿Saben quién es el rubio salvaje que apareció? Ja… XD Les juro que en mi mente pasan cosas demasiado graciosas con este Katsuki, pero espero que no se me salga la comedía aquí. Como dato interesante soy una fiel seguidora de los Dragones y por lo tanto la historia tendrá demasiado de estos ;D**

 **ahora sí, hasta la próxima y disculpen de antemano los horrores ortográficos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a su autor.

Au de fantasía.

* * *

.

.

.

Crossfire

.

.

.

Capitulo 2:

Cuando Midoriya recupera la conciencia se encuentra en un cuarto oscuro, donde apenas pequeños rayos de luz se filtran por la madera.

Su primer movimiento, es llevar su mano al cuello, donde encuentra una venda. Traga saliva tratando de recordar que ha sucedido y antes de tomar cualquier decisión, inspecciona su entorno. A su lado hay un pequeño mueble de madera, en este se encuentran vendas y lo que parece un cuenco de barro con varias plantas molidas, a su lado, una jarra de barro que parece contener agua y un poco más alejado de todo se encuentra un pequeño mueble donde su ropa se encuentra tendida.

No tiene idea de dónde se encuentra, ni tampoco logra recordar alguna pista del cómo llegó ahí. Su último recuerdo consiste en los ojos rojos y afilados de un chico atacándolo con fiereza.

Trata de pensar un poco más, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataca y su cuerpo se dobla buscando no vomitar. Un hilo de saliva se escapa de sus labios y empieza a toser con fuerza.

La puerta es abierta de golpe, una silueta desconocida entra a la habitación y rápidamente toma el cuenco que se encuentra en el mueble, acercándoselo a sus labios para que beba.

Luego de eso vuelve a perder la consciencia.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que vuelve abrir los ojos, el malestar a desaparecido, sus ojos se encuentran con el techo y está vez, de forma exitosa trata de pensar que es lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Primero, rescata a un chico inconsciente bajo la tormenta.

Segundo, lo lleva a la cueva porque no se permite dejarlo a su suerte.

Tercero, el chico despierta.

Cuarto, el miso chico que parece ser un salvaje o un criminal, lo ataca.

¿Dónde está su caballo?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado inconsciente?

¿El chico rubio era quien lo había llevado a ese lugar?

Se levanta de golpe, con la respiración agitada, el chico intento matarlo ¿y ahora estaba ahí a su merced? Pero… ¿Y la silueta que vio antes de perder la conciencia era…

—Despertaste antes de lo esperado— Una dulce voz lo distrae y luego de tocar su cuello, brazos y cabeza y ver que todo esté en orden, sus ojos verdes se dirigen a la chica que parece ser inofensiva y aquella que lo ha curado.

Antes de decir algo, la boca de Midoriya es atacada por una cuchara que contiene un líquido espeso que reconoce como sopa de vegetales.

—hmn…mmm—trata de hablar, sin embargo, cucharada tras cucharada es puesta en su boca hasta que está se llena y debe tragar. Se da pequeños golpes en el pecho y suspira con calma luego de pasarla por su garganta.

—Debes comer bien para recuperarte—La voz de la chica es alegre y melodiosa y Midoriya se pregunta si es que está soñando o si está muerto, en realidad no lo sabe, de lo único que es consiente es que algo falta en ese rompecabezas.

—Quiero saber…

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —La chica deja el cuenco de sopa a un lado y le sonríe. Midoriya asiente.

—Katsuki te trajo—Indica la castaña—Por cierto, mi nombre es Ochako—comenta. Midoriya se desorienta más de lo que se encuentra y su cabeza comienza a pulsar de nuevo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunta, llevando su dedo pulgar a su boca y morderlo. Es una manía que ha desarrollado con el tiempo siempre que sobrepiensa las cosas.

—Casi a la entrada del valle de los Dragones—Ochako le mira entretenida, observando cada facción de su rostro. Se pregunta porque el chico prefiere quebrarse la cabeza en lugar de simplemente hacerle las preguntas.

Los ojos de Midoriya se expanden y de la nada adquieren un pequeño brillo. Ha llegado a su destino.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunta emocionado. Ochako asiente y coloca su mano en el hombro ajeno, tratando de calmarlo.

—Pero no te agites, esto te empeorara. Llegaste con un golpe en la cabeza, la espalda lastimada y mucha fiebre. Si Katsuki no te hubiese traído no sé si hubieras sobrevivido, aunque—Ochako suspira—No sé por qué estabas desnudo, pero supongo que son detalles.

Ante sus palabras, Midoriya se sonroja hasta las orejas y solo balbucea de forma nerviosa. ¡Que lo perdonara su madre! Había sido expuesto como vino al mundo y una joven mujer lo había visto así.

—Lo siento—Se disculpa moviendo sus pupilas de un lado a otro.

—¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te pasó? —cuestiona la chica. Izuku logra calmarse, suspira y aprieta ligeramente los puños sobre su regazo, asiente a su pregunta y se dispone a contar los hechos.

Claro que lo recuerda.

—Soy un viajero, me llamo Izuku y soy hijo del escriba del pueblo, estoy documentando todo aquello que hay cerca del valle y del valle mismo, mi meta era llegar aquí, pero de pronto las tormentas comenzaron, un rayo cayó cerca de mi caballo y me caí, de ahí deben venir las heridas de mi espalda—Traga saliva y mira por un segundo a la castaña que escucha atenta su relato.—Luego de eso, me encontré el cuerpo de un chico, lo llevé a la cueva, pero al despertar me atacó, me exigió algo que yo no tenía, ni tuve y luego de eso me golpeó y perdí la conciencia y luego, desperté aquí—Izuku suspira, cierra los ojos y trata de recordar alguna otra pista, pero todo es en vano. Nada viene a su cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas como era el chico? —Ochako le observa fijamente, cree tener una idea de quien se trata, pero se rehúsa a creerlo.

Izuku se queda en silencio unos segundos, analiza bien sus recuerdos y luego responde:

—Rubio, de ojos rojos y piel blanca, creo que se trataba de un exiliado o alguien de alguna tribu salvaje desconocida, no estoy seguro.

La castaña amplía su sonrisa y se pone de pie sin decir una palabra. Sale de la habitación.

Izuku escucha gritos y gruñidos y luego de unos cuentos minutos la puerta se vuelve abrir, dejando ver a la castaña quien arrastra a la mala el cuerpo de un joven que conoce muy bien.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS BAKUGOU? —La castaña grita. Tanto Midoriya como el rubio se estremecen y juran ver un aura oscura y pesada que se esparce por la habitación.

Sus sentidos de supervivencia se activan y ambos quieren huir, pero la presión es tanta que es imposible, al menos para el de cabellos verdes.

—¡Cállate bruja! —Bakugou gruñe con fuerza, Ochako toma el cuenco y se lo lanza. Katsuki se pega a la pared, esquivándolo. Katsuki toma el recipiente y ante la mirada atónita de Midoriya lo explota. El de ojos verdes se encoje en la cama y por unos segundos el terror lo inunda.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿cómo podía escapar? ¿moriría?

—¿A quien le dices bruja, Bestia? — un tic se hace presente en el ojo de la castaña y sorprendentemente Bakugou retrocede. Gruñe y sale la habitación de un portazo. Ochako suspira, trata de relajarse y recupera la dulce postura que tenía la primera vez que la vio. —Lo lamento— Ochako junta ambas manos en forma de disculpa y se sienta de nuevo al lado de Izuku, quien poco a poco siente su cuerpo ceder y relajarse. — Ahora entiendo porque Katsuki te trajo, me disculpo por él, de verdad lo lamento.

—Está bien—Izuku niega con sus manos. No es necesario que la chica se disculpe—¿Él es Katsuki? —Pregunta más intrigado, al menos podría obtener respuestas antes de continuar su travesía.

—Bueno, así lo nombré—comenta la castaña. Izuku alza la ceja sin entender mucho de que habla. —¿Lo sabes verdad? La gente que vive fuera del reino, son exiliados o criminales—Izuku asiente—Bakugou no es nada de eso—La sonrisa desaparece de su rostro e irremediablemente Izuku siente el cambio de atmosfera que los rodea—Soy una bruja, fui exiliada hace cientos de años, yo fui quien nombró a ese salvaje. Lo encontré cuando tenía 8 años, en ese entonces lo único que salía de boca era " _Ka"_ su vocabulario no es muy amplio tampoco y es una persona bastante explosiva—Cuenta la castaña. Izuku ante cada segundo que la historia avanza abre más y más sus ojos. Parece un cuento de ficción. —De ahí le di un nombre: Katsuki Bakugou, es perfecto para el ¿no crees? —ante la pregunta Izuku asiente, traga saliva de nuevo y lleva su mano al cuello. — Además no podía estarle llamando Kaachan siempre que hacia algo mal. Una persona debe tener un nombre, es quien lo define—Concluye la chica.

—No entiendo porque me atacó.

—Es un salvaje, apenas y sabe convivir con otros seres humanos, enseñarle hablar fue toda una odisea. Me disculpo por él, en ese momento había perdido algo de vital importancia, pero creo que al menos su tonta cabeza pudo razonar y traerte para que te tratáramos. La fiebre y los golpes eran graves.

—No—Izuku niega. Aunque tiene bastante curiosidad y más preguntas, tiene prioridades y poco tiempo que perder —Gracias a ti ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Alrededor de tres días—Menciona la castaña. Izuku suspira—¿dijiste que quieres entrar al valle de los Dragones verdad? —ante la pregunta de la chica Izuku asiente, la castaña despeina su cabello y le sonríe con ternura—Creo que debes regresar por donde viniste, tú no eres bienvenido en ese valle—La voz de la castaña se tinta de tristeza e Izuku le mira consternado sin entender el porqué. Le queda apenas la mitad del tiempo de su viaje y necesita volver. Ha hecho una promesa que tiene que cumplir. —Tu linaje no es bienvenido ahí, entrar ahora es la muerte—insiste Ochako. Midoriya convierte sus manos en puños y niega.

—No puedo desistir… No moriré—Afirma seguro de sus palabras. La castaña suspira y sonríe. Piensa que los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos rebeldes sin remedio, por un segundo se ve a ella misma reflejada en esa mirada llena de decisión del peliverde.

—Si ese es tu deseo, no puedo detenerte, pero por lo menos descansa, hasta que tus heridas estén curadas y tu fiebre haya pasado. Descansa un poco más—susurra—Cuando despiertes vístete y conoce un poco afuera, te llevaras una grata sorpresa—La chica le regala una nueva sonrisa, le señala la ropa que se está secando y le señala que esperará afuera, cumpliendo sus deberes.

Izuku asiente, se deja caer en la cama y aunque su mente está en guerra, intenta dormir al menos un poco más.

Para definir los sucesos como suerte o infortunio, era demasiado pronto.

.

.

.

Cuando sus ojos se abren por tercera ocasión, la luz es nula. Una vela encendida alumbra el lugar y solo así puede relacionar el horario en que se encuentra.

Hay una muda de ropa doblada en la silla, consiste en una playera blanca y pantalones del mismo tono. Sin pensarlo mucho lo toma, se lava la cara y se cambia con rapidez para abrir la puerta que lo separa del mundo exterior.

Asombro.

Probablemente es la palabra correcta para describir todo lo que siente cuando pone uno de sus pies descalzos sobre el pasto.

Las pequeñas luces que revolotean a su alrededor parecen de fantasía, mientras en el cielo grandes bestias danzan con gracilidad. Midoriya mira maravillado como baten las alas y más aun como su tamaño se encoje para bajar al bosque que metros adelante aguarda la entrada del gran valle. El viento sopla haciendo danzar el pasto y las flores que se expanden a su vista. Dos Dragones, uno blanco y otro rojo planean en el cielo y dentro de poco desaparecen de su vista.

El viento se detiene y Midoriya corre por su libreta; Necesita escribir.

Cuando regresa se repite mil veces que una vista y experiencia como esa solo podría ser experimentada en ese viaje que ha tenido. Refirma con ahínco, que su corazón se siente cálido y lleno. Por fin ha logrado descubrir cuál era el motivo del vacío que se alojaba en su vida.

Definitivamente es un aventurero y si ese es el inicio, no desea detenerse.

Izuku se siente cerca de un gran árbol, escribe y dibuja como poseído cada cosa que ha visto desde que ha perdido la conciencia. Le faltan palabras y hojas, tiempo y vocabulario para lograr plasmar con exactitud lo que sus pupilas han observado.

¿Puede ser algo tan hermoso igual de mortal?

Nuevamente como si fuera costumbre su cuerpo es tacleado. No sabe cómo ha terminado de nuevo con el cuchillo del rubio en su Yugular, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no teme.

Tendido bajo el pasto la luna cubre de luz el cuerpo que se encuentra sobre él. Las estrellas adornan la noche y las pequeñas luciérnagas se posan a su alrededor.

—Es hermoso—susurra. Sus ojos verdes miran atento las pupilas carmesíes del rubio, quien al escucharlo no reacciona ante sus palabras ni logra definir lo que significa lo que sale de los labios del inútil humano que ha recogido.

—¡No! —Gruñe—Katsuki ha confundido a Izuku con un intruso en un inicio, pero ahora que sus ojos verdes lo observan, siente la tremenda necesidad de golpearlo. ¿No le tiene miedo? ¿por qué? Sus ojos rojos viajan hasta su mano, donde sostiene los dibujos y garabatos que él no entiende, pero que sabe pueden documentar cosas importantes que no deben salir del valle. Al menos eso le ha dicho la bruja.

Izuku deja de sentir la presión en su cuello y en vano trata de salvar las hojas que el rubio le ha arrebatado.

—Kaachan—El apodo brota de sus labios. Bakugou frunce el ceño y sin consideración alguna incinera las hojas que se encuentran en su mano. Izuku observa como las cenizas se pierden en el aire.

No entiende al rubio y con esa actitud no quiere entenderlo.

Midoriya se sienta como peso muerto en el mismo árbol, observando fijamente al rubio quien le mira intensamente, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Kaachan—Tras el llamado el contrario afila sus pupilas, pero, aun así, permanece estático. Katsuki piensa que el enano de pelo verde quiere decir o pedir algo, pero solo está ahí, repitiendo el primer nombre que le dio la bruja una y otra vez. —Yo…—Izuku pasa saliva, es un hábito que ha usado mucho últimamente pero no puede evitarlo. Rasca su cabeza y se señala, luego señala una de sus dedos y después al rubio, quien le mira curioso sin entender lo que el peliverde quiere expresar. —Yo. Tú. —repite el gesto. ¿Sera que el rubio le entenderá? —¿Gracias? —sus ademanes son algo exagerados, solo un poco. A pesar de todo el de ojos rojos no lo dejo abandonado y es algo que debe agradecer. Aunque ahora que lo piensa es algo estúpido agradecerle a alguien por no matarlo ¿además no lo rescató el primero?

Katsuki alza la ceja ¿es que el enano inútil lo cree estúpido? Gruñe de nuevo. Probablemente debería darle otra paliza, pero si lo hacía la bruja lo golpearía.

"Estúpida humana. Estúpidos humanos"—Piensa irritado.

Midoriya le observa, está vez puede apreciar con más detalle al chico, quien le mira aun fijamente. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos rojos afilados, su espalda ancha, el tatuaje curioso que notó la primera vez y todo eso sumado a varios de sus accesorios raros y estrafalarios de verdad le daban una apariencia extravagante y… Rara. Recuerda a ver visto algunos de esos símbolos en alguno de sus libros, pero aun no logra recordar en cual.

Tenía tantas preguntas.

El burbujear de un pequeño ruido a su lado le hace desviar la mirada. Parecido al cantar de una ballena, al ronronear de un gato y al grojeo de un pájaro todo al mismo tiempo y es que es un sonido que no se siente con la capacidad de definir.

Y entonces Midoriya observa a la pequeña criatura que reconoce como un Dragón.

Tiene ojos grandes, de su nariz salen pequeñas estelas de humo, tiene a la vista dientes afilados, alas pequeñas y escamas en la piel, que son de un color carmesí, cuatro dedos adornan sus extremidades y su larga cola termina en forma de una flecha y lo más curioso, ante todo, es aquella marca que tiene en su frente brillando como lava, es un símbolo idéntico al que Kaachan porta en su brazo derecho. Es cuestionable, pero adorable.

Misterioso.

Los ojos de Izuku destellan, Katsuki gruñe para variar y el pequeño ser se acomoda en las piernas del peliverde que siente su corazón palpitar de emoción.

Katsuki consternado, pasa por un montón de emociones en su rostro: Desde enojo hasta estupefacción y no le queda más que sentarse a su lado, esperando en silencio que el pequeño ser tome su siesta, aunque sea en las piernas de ese inútil y débil humano.

Midoriya observa todo en silencio y al fin comprende que era aquello que Katsuki buscaba con tanta desesperación.

Definitivamente un nuevo mundo se abría para él y no pensaba renunciar tan fácil.

El tiempo pasa y cuando menos lo espera, la cabeza de Katsuki cae en su hombro, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo al igual que al que Midoriya intuye, es su Dragón.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Notas: Chan chan chan O: Capitulo nuevo en el segundo día. No se cómo pasó, pero es un nuevo récord. Tal vez es solo porque ahora estoy poniendo mis escritos en orden y ya ando incluso trabajando en el primero. No me deja muy convencida, pero siento que es el vicio de leerlo varias veces: v disculpen los errores de antemano ¿qué les está pareciendo la historia? De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de apoyar la historia, creo que, si no fuera por sus bonitos comentarios, no hubiese podido seguirla tan rápido, porque no estaba segura si sería de su agrado. Esto aún es el inicio, pronto conoceremos a los demás personajes y entraremos en otros detalles que estoy seguro muchos quieren saber, pero no se preocupen todo tiene explicación y no hay cabos sueltos. Sean pacientes, también, pronto volveremos a ver a Todoroki, creo que es más que obvio que Midoriya ya agotó la mitad de su tiempo ¿verdad? ¿qué creen que sucederá? Ya veré si en lo que resta de la semana me animó a subir el capítulo tres. Nos leemos, que debo trabajar en la actualización de hilos. Hasta la próxima y recuerden que un comentario es aquello que anima al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a su autor.

Au de fantasía.

.

.

.

Crossfire

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Le parece lo suficientemente gracioso como es que el rubio salvaje, ahora duerme en su hombro. No por la acción, si no por los balbuceos y gruñidos que suelta incluso dormido.

Todo deja de ser divertido luego de la primera media hora, ya que su hombro no resiste más esa posición y el pequeño dragón que descansa en sus piernas al parecer tampoco tiene la intención de moverse.

Katsuki suelta un ronquido, Midoriya se mueve sutilmente y con sus manos, sostiene el cuerpo del contrario, acomodándolo poco a poco en el tronco del árbol en el que se encuentran. La pequeña criatura bosteza debido al movimiento e Izuku le mira ateneamente. No puede creer que tiene entre sus manos una leyenda viviente y, sobre todo, su mente aún no sabe cómo es que todos los de su tipo han permanecido ocultos tanto tiempo.

El pequeño reptil se remolinea un poco, Izuku observa el curioso color negro que tiene en la punta de su cola, como en una de sus alas. Es extraño, demasiado, porque no parece ser una variación de color y tampoco tiene escamas negras en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

—¿será algo grave? —Midoriya lleva uno de sus dedos hasta el ala oscura. El pequeño dragón se retrae y se hace ovillo debajo de su ala roja. ¿Le duele? ¿le asusta? ¿es un lugar que no les gusta a los dragones que toquen?

Su vista viaja hasta Bakugou, quien ahora se encuentra tendido en el piso. Midoriya ríe fugazmente y le parece impresionante como en unos minutos el rubio se encuentra en el piso tendido a sus anchas y al parecer babeando, al igual que hizo con su dragón, lo observa detenidamente.

Si la bruja lo encontró cuando tenía ocho años ¿eso significa que no tenía familia?

¿La bruja es de fiar?

Cuido del rubio y lo cuido a él y más que nada no parecía una persona mala. Pero entonces ¿porque fue exiliada?

—Lo siento mucho, no sabía que te lastimaba—Se disculpa con el pequeño ser, sus ojos viajan del rubio y al dragón y cada vez se convence más de que ambos están conectados. No puede explicarlo, es un simple pensamiento o conjetura, pero le encantaría tener más información.

Suspira con fuerza. Tantas, pero tantas preguntas, grandes misterios y tan poco tiempo.

Tiempo. ¿Cuánto es que le quedaba? Alrededor de una semana tal vez, considerando claro que el camino de regreso es de alrededor de una semana.

—Pareces bastante entretenido Izuku—La voz de Uraraka llega a sus oídos. La bruja tiene dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa tranquila, como aquella que conoció Izuku cuando recuperó la consciencia.

Midoriya clava su mirada en el reptil que parece haberse relajado y vuelto a dormir. Nota, como nuevo dato, que la marca en su frente a perdido el brillo y se pregunta si eso es una buena o mala señal ¿es normal?

—¿Es normal que pase esto? —Pregunta el más joven impaciente. Ochako se sienta a su lado y extiende los pies, alzando la vista para observar el hermoso y basto cielo que los cubre.

—¿Sabes porque las personas no pueden llegar ni siquiera a la entrada de este valle Izuku? —La chica cambia el tema de pronto. Midoriya niega y la chica suspira. —Si no fuera por ese chico, no hubieses podido llegar aquí. Las tormentas no son coincidencia. No quieren a humanos cerca de aquí. Y ahora, sobre tú pregunta, es normal que pase eso cuando ambos duermen.

—¿entonces como…

—Él es especial…

Midoriya tuerce un gesto, cada vez tiene más preguntas y menos respuestas y eso le frustra. Demasiado.

—No entiendo—Indica consternado.

—No tienes que entender, tranquilo, pero si has decidido ir a la cima o lo más profundo del valle no puedes ir solo, no si quieres regresar con vida y sobre todo Izuku, tienes que prometerme algo—el de cabello verde traga saliva, nervioso. Sabe que su aventura es un gran riesgo, pero ya con esa, es la segunda vez que aquella mujer le advierte no cruzar el valle. —Ahora mismo son tiempos de hostilidad y los humanos comunes no son bienvenidos ahí.

—Y ahí es donde entra Kaachan—susurra Izuku. Ochako lleva su mano a su boca y reprime una pequeña risa. Midoriya al darse cuenta que ha usado el apodo que ella misma le dio hace años al rubio, se siente avergonzado.

—Eres bastante interesante y perceptivo, tu aura es tan sensible y pura que me sorprende, pero sí. Ahí es donde entra Katsuki…—Menciona con tranquilidad—Él tiene que acompañarte al corazón del valle, ya que tiene asuntos importantes que atender ¿has visto ese color negro en su dragón cierto? —Midoriya asiente y la joven mira por unos segundos al rubio quien ahora se extiende como una estrella de mar sobre el piso. –Su dragón está contaminado. —Dice de forma seria.

Izuku expande sus pupilas y ahora entiende a que se debe ese color negro en varias partes de su cuerpo.

—Él ira contigo, porque te debe la vida y sé que tú, Izuku eres alguien ajeno a este mundo, sé que tu corazón es bondadoso…. Así que prométeme, júrame. Que pase lo que pase, averigües lo que averigües tú no te llevaras a Katsuki de aquí. —La voz de Ochako se torna sería, lo bastante seria para hacer creer a Midoriya que habla con una persona diferente. No entiende porque le da esa amenaza, pero si sabe y está consciente del amor que la bruja le profesa como madre al menor.

—Lo prometo—Indica.

—Es un trato, él té protegerá y te traerá de regreso, pero tú no le hablaras de tú mundo. Ambos cumplirán su propósito y luego, te iras… ¿tienes otra promesa que cumplir no es cierto? Él espera por ti…

El viento sopla con fuerza, el rosto de Midoriya se alza y sus esmeraldas se encuentran con los castaños de la bruja. La determinación, amor y amenaza se mezclan, creando una mirada electrizante.

Hay algo oculto, lo intuye, algo que ruega en silencio nunca descubrir, porque si lo hace, tal vez jamás será capaz de regresar con el príncipe del reino que lo espera, anhelando su regreso.

—Partirán al amanecer.

Bakugou despierta y entonces, todo se convierte en gritos, insultos y risas.

.

.

.

Son las 8 de la mañana cuando ambos están listos para partir. El caballo de Izuku está recuperado, su ropa está seca y limpia y tiene nuevas provisiones y una meta por delante que cumplir. A su lado, Katsuki prepara un caballo negro, sin silla y la verdad a ese punto no le sorprende nada.

—Recuerden que Shinsou los estará esperando al anochecer Katsuki—Le indica la mujer. El rubio chasquea los dientes.

—Se lo que tengo que hacer bruja…—Contesta. Ochako le da un golpe con un largo bastón de madera, Izuku prefiere alejarse un poco y no meterse en asuntos de "familia"

Desde la noche pasada fue testigo de cómo esos dos tenían una peculiar y salvaje relación de madre adoptiva, temible y enojona e hijo salvaje, explosivo y rebelde. Pero que a final de cuentas eran familia y que el rubio la respetaba y temía lo suficiente como cualquier hijo a una madre en cualquier circunstancia.

—Izuku—Le llamó la castaña—Acércate—el de ojos esmeraldas camino hacia ella, recibiendo unas pequeñas bolsas, una azul y otra roja que supuso eran medicamentos. —Si la fiebre regresa bebe un poco de está infusión el de la bolsa azul y si se lastimas o el dolor regresa, bebe de la roja, solo pequeñas porciones, no te sobrepases o puedes ocasionar el efecto contrario ¿bien? —El de cabellos verdes asiente, la mujer sonríe y revuelve sus cabellos, Izuku siente la añoranza por su madre invadir su ser, pero decide ignorarlo, al menos por ahora. El valle de los dragones aguarda.

—¡Oye! —La voz de Bakugou suena a la lejanía, para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño dragón ha escapada de sus brazos y como la noche pasada llega a los pues de Midoriya quien se agacha para tomarlo entre sus manos. —¡Dámelo idiota!

—¡Tu Lenguaje, salvaje! —Ochako grita y Midoriya ríe nerviosamente ante la escena.

—Puedo llevarlo por ti si no te molesta, Kaachan, prometo mantenerlo a salvo—Izuku le sonríe, Katsuki bufa indignado y sube a su caballo, ese maldito e inútil humano está siendo una verdadera molestia.

—Haz lo que quieras, inútil—La risa nerviosa vuelve a Midoriya. Katsuki es una persona realmente difícil de tratar.

Izuku monta su caballo, Ochako les sonríe a ambos nuevamente y le entrega un pequeño bolso donde el pequeño dragón pueda descansar.

La capa de Katsuki se alza con el viento y ambos emprender el galope hacía el corazón del valle de los dragones.

—Recuerda tu promesa… Izuku.

La voz de Uraraka se pierde danzando en susurros en el aire. Su corazón se comprime y espera, realmente espera y desea que sus visiones no se hagan realidad.

Porque el corazón de Katsuki, su adorado Katsuki, puede perder más de lo que puede ganar.

La espalda del rubio y Midoriya, desaparecen de su vista.

.

.

.

Cuando llegan a la entrada, Midoriya piensa que es una broma, porque todo se ve justo igual que cualquier otra parte del bosque.

—¿Es una broma?

—Cállate.

No tiene tiempo para pensar, porque un gran remolino de fuego, de pronto los rodea.

Continuara.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la autora: La razón para que este capítulo sea tan corto es por simples razones: Es una parte transitoria que tiene algunos detalles importantes. Sé que muchos se mueren por saber más sobre Kaachan :v y saber que rayos está pasando en el reino, pero no desesperan, trabajo en eso y ya está todo planteado pero así como abra caps largos habrá caps cortos pero presten atención a todo a ver si pueden sacar sus propias teorías de lo que está pasando.**

 **¡Gracias por apoyar tanto el fanfic!**

 **Si todo sale bien mañana mismo o el lunes a más tardar actualizare la siguiente parte, donde un nuevo personaje aparecerá ¿saben quién es? ¿qué cosas habrá visto Ochako en sus visiones? Nos vemos en el próximo horario y mismo canal.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a su autor.

Au de fantasía.

* * *

.

.

.

Crossfire

.

.

.

Capítulo 4:

El chico rubio es alguien salvaje, de pocas palabras, de bastante mal humor y no sabe expresarse en absoluto. Reacciona por instinto y parece que no le gusta interactuar con nada que no sea la naturaleza y animales. Ese es el reporte de Izuku luego de pasar casi dos días con él –de forma consiente-.

En todo el camino Katsuki se le pasa en silencio, observando con cierto desagrado al de cabellos verdes quien solo desvía la mirada nerviosa en cada una de las ocasiones.

Comprende relativamente todo lo que Ochako le ha dicho y advertido, como también entiende porque Katsuki, es quien debe acompañarlo. Pero como siempre su naturaleza curiosa le gana, y las preguntas salen de sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo.

—¿Estas bien con esto Kaachan? —Pregunta el de rizos, aumentando el galopeo de su caballo para acabar a su lado. Katsuki arruga la nariz. —¿entiendes todo lo que te digo? —Un gruñido abandona los labios del rubio. Midoriya ríe nerviosamente y dirige su mirada al frente. Hacerle platica es algo realmente complicado y si no tiene cuidado está seguro que ese chico terminara golpeándolo de nuevo.

Un fuerte suspiro abandona sus labios y el resto de camino continúa en silencio.

Katsuki, se detiene de la nada y Midoriya lo hace de igual forma, esperando las indicaciones del de ojos carmesí que parece conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano.

—Aquí—Katsuki alza su mano y apunta hacia la nada. Midoriya piensa que es una broma, porque todo se ve justo igual que a cualquier otra parte del bosque.

—¿Es una broma?

—Cállate.

No tiene tiempo para pensar, porque un gran remolino de fuego, de pronto los rodea. El de cabello verde lleva sus manos a su rostro, buscando protegerse del fuego, Bakugou rueda los ojos y simplemente le da un golpe en la cabeza, logrando que el chico menor alce el rostro y se encuentre con una vista maravillosa.

El fuego que los rodea es de colores, desde verde, roza y azul, hasta naranja, amarillo y rojo, todo mezclándose en perfecta armonía. Midoriya sonríe y el pequeño dragón abandona el bolsillo donde es transportado. La pequeña marca en su frente comienza a brillar al igual que la del brazo de Katsuki, quien estira su mano creando pequeñas explosiones y fuego que abren paso y un agujero entre el remolino del fuego donde se encuentran.

—Los caballos no pueden pasar—Afirma el rubio. Midoriya asiente, toma las bolsas con provisiones y pertenencias, Katsuki mueve el rostro de izquierda a derecha, indicando que atraviese la apertura, Midoriya cruza junto al pequeño reptil en sus manos, pronto, Katsuki lo hace de igual forma y el circulo como el remolino desaparecen.

Ahora todo lo que mira Midoriya, no es ni la mitad de lo que ha imaginado en sus más locos sueños.

Frente a él se extienden árboles gigantes y vegetación desconocida, cráteres de lava, montañas nevadas y cascadas tan altas como el cielo mismo. Es casi cuatro veces más que todo el territorio del reino ¿Cómo es que algo así no es visto desde el pueblo?

Sus manos se hacen puños y sus ojos brillan cuando observa grandes criaturas surcar los cielos. A diferencia del pasado en la pradera donde vive Ochako, solo algunos se encogen en el vuelo, mientras otros descienden a la lejanía de cada zona del lugar. Todos siguen patrones de colores y formas, leer en los libros sobre esto, no es nada comparado a lo que sus pupilas están presenciando en ese momento.

—Kaachan ¡esto es fabuloso! Es...—Midoriya mira al rubio emocionado y este, simplemente chasquea los dientes abochornado, no entiende porque tanta emoción del humano, para él es algo tan normal que no se explica tampoco porque un pequeño calor revolotea en su pecho con fuerza al ver esa tonta sonrisa de un humano inútil y débil como ese.

—Es algo que alguien como tú nunca debería haber visto—Una tercera voz se hace presente, Midoriya observa cómo el pequeño dragón vuela con algo de torpeza hasta las manos del joven que se hace presente frente a ellos.

Botas de cuero, altas. Ropa de manta de colores neutros, cinturón y bolso a la cintura, cabello azul y alborotado y una capa negra larga que llega hasta al suelo. Su voz es gruesa e imponente, pero Katsuki no parece perturbado en absoluto.

—Katsuki—La voz del recién llegado llama al rubio, quien se acerca sin mucho interés. Toma el pequeño dragón en sus manos y lo coloca en la palma del rubio para posteriormente poner su mano sobre el pequeño ser.

Un aura verde rodea el brazo y mano del de cabellos azul, el pequeño dragón comienza a chillar, moviéndose desesperado y Katsuki cae al piso, de rodillas tratando de resistir el dolor por ambos.

Izuku no lo piensa dos veces antes de derribar al de cabellos azules y separarlo del rubio y el reptil alado.

—¡¿qué mierda se supone que haces?!—Katsuki grita furioso, le lanza un golpe en el abdomen al peliverde y chasquea los dientes. Izuku cae de rodillas al igual que él y mira desconcertado todo lo que pasa, pero no podía evitarlo, no al escuchar el llanto y ver como el rubio soportaba tanto dolor.

—Lo siento Kaachan, yo no quise...—Izuku, intenta hablar, pero el de cabellos azules le mira fijamente, de pie. Midoriya cierra los ojos esperando otro golpe, pero lo único que obtiene es una palmada en su cabeza y la mano extendida del desconocido que le invita a levantarse.

—Bakugou, cálmate—Ordena el de cabello azul. Midoriya toce un poco pero luego de unos segundos se pone de pie. —Me presento—menciona, pasando el brazo ajeno en su cuello, ayudándolo a caminar hasta una pequeña banca de madera que descansa al pie de un árbol—Mi nombre es Shinsou.

—Midoriya Izuku, lamento lo de hace un momento—susurra el de ojos verdes. Lleva sus manos a su vientre donde el golpe hizo más daño, respira con dificultad, pero poco a poco el dolor cede—Solo que...

—Tu cuerpo se movió solo al ver que Katsuki y el dragón sufrían ¿verdad? —Midoriya parpadea. Era justo lo que estaba pensando ¿Se trataba acaso de...? —si, soy un hechicero aunque para ser mas especifico, sería un druida—Midoriya siente temblar su cuerpo. —Y no leo tu mente, solo interpreto pequeñas frecuencias que llegan a mi cabeza, tranquilo, Midoriya. Además, Katsuki y el dragón están bien, mira—Los señala. Izuku dirige sus ojos al rubio quien está sentado en otro árbol, recostado junto a la pequeña criatura que parece aún más calmado. —¿Puedes venir conmigo?—Pregunta. Midoriya duda por unos segundos, pero asiente.— Esos dos aún están demasiado cansados y con la energía drenada.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen a una distancia prudente del rubio.

Midoriya y Shinsou caminan alrededor de 10 minutos antes de encontrarse con un refugio construido por plantas y enredaderas que protegen pequeños muebles de madera, entre ellos una mesa, sillas, una cama y muchas repisas donde frascos llenos de polvos y líquidos se hacen presentes. Midoriya no se sorprende, es de esperarse de alguien que se ha proclamado un hechicero. Midoriya se siente en la silla que el de cabello azul le indica. Shinsou toma varios frascos que mezcla en un pequeño cuenco y se lo entrega al más bajo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta el peliverde. Shinsou rueda los ojos y le da la espalda, buscando varios trapos limpiamos que guarda en una alacena del fondo.

—Solo bébelo—el de pecas mira el líquido con duda, no se ve, ni huele bien, sin embargo, con toda la valentía de la que siempre ha hecho gala, traga saliva, tapa su nariz y lo bebe todo de golpe. Shinsou, quien va regresando, alza la ceja y dibuja una pequeña sonrisa ante la acción tan infantil de su invitado. —Quítate la ropa—Ordena. Ante sus palabras, Midoriya abre los ojos y se atraganta con el líquido que quedaba en su garganta.

—Yo no... ah—El nerviosismo lo invade. Shinsou alza una ceja de nuevo y Midoriya se estremece ante la mirada.

—No seas tonto—la sonrisa se expande en sus labios al ver el rostro sonrojado del de cabello verde quien está hecho un manojo de nervios—No quiero hacerte nada de lo que estás pensando—alude—Así que sácate la playera o no podrás dormir en la noche ¿Crees que los golpes de Katsuki son débiles?, son capaces de dañar incluso órganos internos sin que te des cuenta. —Su ceño se frunce ligeramente al ver la indecisión del contrario. Midoriya ante las últimas palabras no puede más que obedecer, sacando uno a uno los botones de su playera hasta que su torso queda completamente al descubierto y a la vista del de cabello azul.

Shinsou flexiona sus rodillas hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, el aura verde rodea nuevamente su mano y poco a poco desde su cuello hasta su cadera, sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Midoriya y no es hasta que pasa por su costado izquierdo que un pequeño jadeo de dolor abandona los labios del menor.

—Aquí—Susurra. Toma un pequeño frasco de su bolso y unta generosamente en la parte inflamada. Midoriya siente frío y su cuerpo tiembla contra su voluntad, Shinsou, coloca su mano en la parte afectada y enreda una tira larga de manta en su cuerpo, varias veces hasta que su costado queda perfectamente cubierto—Hemos terminado—Anuncia. Izuku se coloca correctamente su ropa y suspira. Cansado.

—Gracias—dice el más bajo. Shinsou toma asiento en la silla del frente, mirando fijamente al de cabellos verdes, analizándolo de arriba abajo.

—Ochako me dijo que vendrías con Katsuki, pero sigo sin entender por qué—Shinsou le cuestiona. El problema es que ni el mismo Midoriya tiene la respuesta. —Ningún humano con tu sangre ha venido aquí en décadas...—Tuerce la boca. Ochako siempre ha sido rara, pero permitir que Katsuki trajera a ese forastero era la cúspide de sus rarezas.

—Ella me dejó venir siempre y cuando le prometiera algo—susurra. Shinsou le mira, curioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta sin rodeos.

—Ella me pidió que no alejara a Katsuki y que no le mostrara nada de mi mundo, pero si me lo pregunta, no tengo idea de lo que habla. Ella fue amable, cuido de mí, pero estoy más confundido y con cada día que paso en el valle, siento que las preguntas aumentan más y más.

Shinsou, analiza sus palabras, escucha el latido de su corazón y la frustración que emana del cuerpo contrario. Uraraka le ha hablado en el pasado de sus visiones, así que supone fácilmente que esa promesa tiene que ver con lo que ha visto, pero si ha dejado a este chico pasar, estar al lado de Bakugou y mostrarle lo que hay dentro de la muralla, es por algo.

—Katsuki, es como un hijo para ella—Informa el de ojos azules. Midoriya asiente. Nadie puede decir lo contrario —Por eso creo que te ha pedido eso, no quiere que lo alejes de su lado, no te comas la cabeza por eso.

Midoriya, aprieta sus manos sobre sus piernas, muerde sus labios y alza su mirada, ansioso, esperando obtener la respuesta que pronto abandonara sus labios, pero que sabe también puede ser ignorada.

—Kaachan... ¿Puedo saber quién es su verdadera madre? —Pregunta casi desesperado. De verdad, no puede más, no puede. Necesita averiguar las raíces de ese chico rubio que se alza orgulloso y salvaje junto a su capa roja y que parece encerrar el misterio del universo en su silencio y mirada. Midoriya quiere saber... NECESITA saber. Shinsou, suspira.

—Pudiste preguntárselo a Ochako—Indica Shinsou. Midoriya niega y le mira decidido. Está seguro que la castaña y Katsuki no le dirán una sola palabra.

—¡Por favor! —Pide casi en un grito. Shinsou rasca su mejilla y desvía la mirada. Revelarle tantas cosas a un desconocido es algo arriesgado, pero también piensa que el peliverde ha mostrado auténtica preocupación por el rubio.

—Aizawa, me va a matar—Un segundo suspiro abandona sus labios, Midoriya le mira atento, esperando por las próximas palabras del chico frente a él. —Más aun, por contárselo a alguien con la sangre de asesinos.

—Tampoco entiendo esa parte...—confiesa Midoriya. Shinsou revuelve su cabello.

—¿Sabes que por el valle de los dragones han permanecido oculto? —Pregunta. Midoriya niega y Shinsou se levanta, tomando un libro del mueble de madera donde estaba el cuenco ya vacío. Habla:—" _Así era entonces cuando bailamos con la vida, cuando el primer aliento llegó al mundo. Primero invocaron a los primordiales de donde nació el mundo: Al dragón, cuyas escamas son la natura y la voluntad su vida. Y al humano cuyo sendero es luz y su misericordia la guía. Porque son el uno en el otro, como varón y doncella, o Sol y Luna._

 _Es el dragón de todos los colores y ninguno quien dio a luz a sus hijos, dónde empieza con el canto del leviatán, aquel que se enredó alrededor de la madre tierra, atando los mares a la tierra y así comenzó el mundo."—_ Shinsou cierra el libro, no era necesario que el mito se revelara más, no al menos para el punto que quería llegar. Midoriya observó el libro, sintiendo sus manos arder por obtenerlo y descubrir todos los secretos e información que sus hojas guardaban.

—Los dragones son los creadores del mundo—Revela Shinsou—Podría leerte este libro todo el día, pero no es algo que te interese, no por ahora—comunica—Solo quiero que te des una idea de lo importante que son estos seres... Y que tienen que ver con la historia que estoy a punto de revelarte. —Indica.

—Entiendo...—Midoriya asiente, su boca se seca y sus pupilas están atentas a Shinsou, esperando impaciente.

—Entre los humanos hay varias especies, justo como entre los dragones—Dice el de cabellos azules antes de sentarse de nuevo, dejando el libro en el mismo lugar de donde lo tomó—Entre todas ellas, había una en específico, una que se conectaba a los dragones y obtenían su poder... el dragón los escogía a ellos y pronto, tomaron la supremacía de la especie y nosotros los que fuimos bendecidos con el don de usar la magia y otros dones entregados por la reina tierra, estuvimos a su lado, creando un mundo para todos, junto a las damas de las naturaleza—suspiro.—Con el tiempo una guerra se desató y gran parte de los humanos comenzaron una pelea entre especies, una que siguió por cientos de años, desde que el Rey autoproclamado de aquel tiempo, tomó a la dama plateada como suya y la corrompió. Pero el peor día llegó, cuando hace más de 20 años tu actual gobernante dio un golpe fatal. No sabemos cómo ni cuándo, Ochako y yo fuimos de los hechiceros nacidos en tu tierra, pero fuimos exiliados hace más de doscientos años, cuando nos negamos a servir al usurpador que llamas Rey, vivíamos con los humanos del valle que aún servían al linaje del Rey verdadero.

Los ojos de Midoriya se abren como platos ¿era posible mantener una apariencia tan joven?.

—¿tienes 200 años? —Pregunta asombrado. Shinsou asiente y prosigue.

—Al que proclamas como Rey tiene más de 300 años Midoriya...—Revela. El de ojos verdes niega, pareciendo aquello algo realmente imposible—Pero no es algo que ahora debas saber, o preguntar el cómo a logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Vamos a concentrarnos— Menciona. Midoriya asiente—Como te dije hace 20 años el Rey Endeavor, mandó matar a cada uno del clan de donde pertenecía Katsuki: Los Sarkany. Él, tú rey asesinó a su familia, su clan y masacró a la mayoría de los pueblos que vivían en el valle que se rehusaron a cooperar.

—¿Entonces, Kaachan?...

—Se salvó, sus padres antes de morir lo entregaron al linaje de los dragones que residía en su familia, él, Katsuki. Es el heredero del clan de dragones, el último Sarkany hasta donde sabemos. Cuando Ochako, Aizawa, yo y otros llegamos, era demasiado tarde. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue aislar lo poco que quedaba de los pueblos, formamos una barrera que ningún humano de tu reino es capaz de pasar por sí solo, desaparecimos el valle, le borramos la memoria al pueblo y creamos feroces tormentas que impiden el paso a los humanos, pero, por mas que buscamos, no encontramos un solo sobrevivientes del clan... No hasta después de muchos años, cuando Ochako encontró a Katsuki, quien fue criado por diez años por los dragones que pertenecían a su padre y madre, es por eso que no sabía hablar, ni interactuar con otros humanos. Katsuki Bakugou, es el último heredero y sobreviviente de la sangre de aquellos que se conectaban con los dragones y reinaban este valle.

Midoriya siente que un nuevo mundo se abre ante sus ojos y una llama se enciende dentro de su pecho.

Descubre que los ojos rojos de Katsuki, aparte de encerrar el misterio del universo, esconden una tristeza inmensa.

La frustración lo invade, y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar como cascadas por sus ojos.

Continuara...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Una semana de retraso! Discúlpenme, la mala suerte me inundo está semana, pero súper hardcormente y po razón no había podido escribir. ¡Pero aquí está! Una parte importante del pasado de Katsuki y un poco de lo que es todo este universo 3 espero sea de su agrado, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y todo, en la semana lo corrijo. Los amo, díganme lo que piensan, que eso me ayuda bastante a seguir escribiendo ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¿piensan que la historia va a un buen ritmo? ¿les está gustando? Recuerden pasar por mi pagina en facebook: Shinobu Rei. Para los que siguen "hilos" se actualizara en la semana y pues verán varios drabbles Shindeku por la Shindeku week ¡Síganme para estar atentos! Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a su autor.

Au de fantasía.

.

.

.

Crossfire

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Los ojos rojos de Katsuki se clavan en su (ahora) pequeño dragón, quine juguetea con el pasto como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo.

Ya ha pasado alrededor de media hora desde que Midoriya se ha ido con Shinsou y aunque quiere creer que no le preocupa, él sabe que es una total mentira.

¿Cómo saber que ese débil humano no se volvió a meter en problemas? Bueno, tal vez era un poco su culpa por haberlo golpeado ¡¿pero acaso ese pecoso era estúpido?! Interrumpió la sanación de Shinsou y solo por eso se merecería ese golpe, o tal vez simplemente quería volver a golpear su tonta cara y ya.

¿Por qué tenía que llevarlo con el hasta el corazón del valle? La bruja de Ochako a veces era incapaz de descifrar, pero estaba seguro que no habría aceptado una negación por respuesta. Al menos, no sin golpes de por medio.

Y sí, Katsuki le agradecía al maldito humano por haberlo salvado o algo así, porque estaba seguro que no le hubiese pasado nada malo, además fue su culpa el haberlo llevado lejos de su dragón sin preguntar ¿cómo saber que no se lo intentó robar? La bruja y Shinsou, como el maestro de este, le habían advertido una y mil veces que los dragones no podían cruzar la barrera y que los humanos fuera de está solo buscarían arrebatárselo o robarlo para los peores fines. Al inicio no entendía mucho de eso, pero la desesperación al no encontrarlo y no sentir el vínculo fue tan grande que atacó a lo primero que encontró.

La torpe cara pecosa de ese inútil humano.

Toda la gente fuera de la barrera debía ser asesinada, pero por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo, porque a regañadientes se vio a el mismo reflejado a la edad de diez años, cuando la bruja lo encontró y para ser sinceros, nunca había matado a ningún humano.

¿todos eran tan extraños como él? ¿A todos les brillaban los ojos de esa forma al ver el valle? ¿Eran igual de débiles e inútiles?

Definitivamente Ochako lo había envidado con el no solo porque tenía una deuda que pagar, si no porque creía fielmente que, él debía protegerlo, al menos hasta que regresara a su hogar, lejos de la barrera, el valle y el.

—¿Qué mierda tiene de interesante? —Le pregunta al pequeño dragón. Otra de las cosas que le molestaba al rubio, era precisamente el cariño que SU dragón parecía haberle tomado al de cabello verde. —¿Te gusta su fea cara o es porque nos salvó? — Porque sí, el pequeño dragón se había refugiado en la cueva donde el inútil lo había arrastrado. —Katsuki jala a su dragón de la cola y este le muerde el dedo, protestando por las acciones del rubio, quien ríe con algo de malicia. El pequeño dragón le recrimina con un chillido y se enrosca, ofendido. Katsuki, rueda los ojos, se extiende en el pasto y observa el cielo que empieza a teñirse de morado y naranja.

—Apúrate a volver a tu tamaño.

El cansancio vuelve a nublar su visión, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos, un puntapié lo interrumpe y se levanta enfadado. ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir su merecido descanso?

—A cenar—Ordena Shinsou. Bakugou gruñe y se incorpora. Sus ojos rojos se dirigen al pecoso que recién regresa, notando como sus ojos verdes se ven rojos y cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar o bien hubiese llorado.

El dragón vuela hasta Izuku, quien lo recibe con una sonrisa, Bakugou mira ferozmente a Shinsou y este solo sonríe, negando de un lado a otro.

—Tranquilo, no le hice ni dije nada… Que no quisiera—La voz del de cabellos morados se tiñe de burla. Bakugou observa de pies a cabeza al humano que tiene que cuidar y chasquea los dientes.

Estúpido hechicero y estúpido pecoso débil e inútil.

—Estoy bien—susurra Midoriya al dragón, quien está restregándose en su cara, buscando reconfortarlo.

—Solo prevenía que le dañaras algún órgano interno después del golpe que le diste, salvaje—alude Shinsou—Así que no me mires con esa cara, no dañe a tu humano/mascota. —Una risa burbujea de los labios del mayor y Bakugou se alza, desviando el rostro.

Midoriya ríe de forma nerviosa. Toda la gente que ha conocido en el valle es única y peculiar.

—Ve por troncos—Ordena a Midoriya, quien asiente y se dirige al lugar donde anteriormente estaban.

Shinsou se sienta y observa fijamente a Katsuki.

—Controla tu fuerza con él, si no, terminaras matándolo—Indica el mayor.

—Demasiado débil—contesta Katsuki—Pero me jode que me interrumpa.

—Ya hemos hablado de tu instinto Katsuki, si algún día planeas presentarse con los demás pueblos, esto no va a funcionar ¿crees que la gente quiere a un gobernante como tú? Lo que menos les das es seguridad.

—¡cállate Hechicero! —Katsuki gruñe y se cruza de brazos ¡él lo sabe, mierda! No tiene por qué repetírselo una y otra vez, es peor incluso que la maldita bruja de Ochako. —Yo sé lo que hago.

Shinsou deja los ojos en blanco y suspira—Cierto—Se levanta de su lugar, tomando al pequeño dragón entre sus manos—Sabes tanto lo que haces, que mira como han terminado tú y tú dragón. Están tan contaminados que yo no puedo ayudarles ¿sabes lo que haces? ¿lo sabes Katsuki? Porque a este paso, todo será consumido por las infamias y tú, no podrás hacer nada ¡No me digas que sabes lo que haces! —Amonesta el de cabellos azules. El de ojos rojos desvía el rostro y muerde su labio, con frustración. El aura verde cubre de nuevo la mano de Shinsou y nuevamente el pequeño ser chilla adolorido. Bakugou frunce el ceño, resistiendo el dolor del lazo que ambos comparten —No, cuando en una tormenta terminaste herido, rescatado por un humano y con tu dragón contaminado… Así que haznos un favor y deja de ponerte en peligro, a ti y al valle y los aldeanos que quedan vivos, si no pueden resistir ni siquiera una pequeña porción de magia, están acabados.

—¡Shinsou, no! —La voz de Midoriya interrumpe, dejando caer la leña a los pies de ambos. Midoriya se apresura a tomar al pequeño dragón de sus manos y lo cobija bajo su pecho, calmándolo, logrando que tanto el reptil alado como el rubio se calmen—Por favor no…—susurra— sea lo que sea que pase, no lo lastime.

—No te equivoques Izuku—Shinsou —Ő a király* —susurra—Nunca lo lastimaría, todo lo contrario, trato de sanarlo. —sin decir más, Shinsou toma los leños que el peliverde ha traído y los apila. —Hazme el favor, Katsuki— el fuego se hace presente en menos de unos minutos y es Shinsou, quien luego de estar observando a ambos jóvenes por casi media hora en silencio, colocar la cazuela de barro en el fuego y vaciar la avena y la leche, quien rompe el silencio.

—Por favor, no me malinterpretes—Aclara de nueva cuenta—Pero necesito que ambos confíen en mí. Mi maestro no está y Ochako los ha enviado para que pueda cuidarlos en su viaje y veo el porqué, ambos son unos niños estúpidos.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—No es lo que creas, es lo que se hará—Manifiesta el de cabellos morados—Si Katsuki, sigue usando así su conexión, el dragón y él morirán, al contaminarse ponen en peligro a todo el valle. —Explica—Sé que no te concierne, Izuku y que solo vienes a atestiguar lo que otros seres humanos no han visto en mucho tiempo, pero, así como ustedes tienen sus guerras sin sentido, pasan hambres y lidian con enfermedades, de este lado de la barrera tenemos nuestros propios problemas y tu Rey, es ahora la menor de mis prioridades. Así que deja de juzgarme con tus pensamientos.

Izuku sintió el frio recorrer su espalda. Shinsou tiene razón, en cada palabra.

—Podrías solo no…—Dice Izuku. Aprieta los labios y suspira, nervioso, tratando de darle a entender sus pensamientos—Ya sabes… No me gusta ver como los lastimas, incluso si es por su bien o porque Kaachan no es nada fácil de tratar, también te agradezco que me hayas curado, pero por favor Shinsou… Por favor.

Shinsou sirve una porción de avena recién preparada en dos cuencos e inhala y exhala aire, trata de entender las palabras de Midoriya, así como ignorar todas las señales que llegan a su cabeza de odio del rubio. Algo difícil tratar con ellos, sin duda. Sin embargo, después de todo, es una tarea que su maestro le ha dado.

—Lo intentare—Asegura el de cabellos azules—Pero prométeme que no se mataran entre ustedes, no de nuevo y que no actuaran imprudentemente. No me hagas lavarles el cerebro.

Shinsou entrega ambos cuencos a los jóvenes, Izuku lo toma con tranquilidad, mientras Katsuki para variar lo arrebata indignado y aun molesto.

La noche cae sobre ellos y el cielo se ilumina con luces y dragones que revoletean en el cielo.

—Quiero escribir todo eso—susurra el peliverde mientras lleva una de sus manos a su barbilla. —Los colores, los tamaños, las cualidades… Todo—Sigue susurrando. Shinsou, quien escucha todo, solo suelta una pequeña risa mientras cruza sus piernas.

Ese chico era tan raro.

—Pero no puedes—Menciona el de ojos azules. Midoriya niega una y otra vez con sus manos, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto. Le quedo claro desde que Katsuki exploto –literalmente- su cuaderno. —Te lo dije, nadie recuerda esto, solo está en sus memorias, en sus libros viejos… todo está resguardada de tu sangre y todo lo que provenga de ella.

—Lo se—Izuku comprende. Sabe los resultados y las pérdidas de una guerra y el como el hambre y la muerte tiñen todo un reino cuando los ejércitos se baten en batalla. Todo por tierras, por oro o lo que sea. No quiere imaginar los resultados de una guerra llena de magia, dragones y cosas inimaginables. —¿hay más humanos en el valle aparte de ustedes? —Pregunta el de cabellos verdes, curioso, esperando obtener más respuestas a todas sus dudas. Observa por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, quien juguetea con su dragón, Izuku se pregunta cómo debió ser para él crecer sin una familia, sin un techo, sin una fogata en invierno y sin un abrazo de una madre en los días de tormenta, cuando las pesadillas atacaban.

Si había más humanos ¿por qué ninguno encontró a Katsuki?

—Los hay…—Afirma Shinsou. La mirada de Katsuki se dirige a ambos. Midoriya traga saliva y le mira fijamente, esperando la respuesta—Lo que estás pensando no te lo puedo responder, no ahora, pero puedo decirte que hay más humanos y hubo aún más hace cientos de años. Desde los humanos que llevaban el cielo en su piel y ojos, hasta doncellas y hombres de plata. Junto al Rey de los Sarkany, quienes manejaban el fuego y la creación, se encontraba el pueblo de la dama plateada y el del caballero de las estrellas. Los ezüst* y los menny* cada uno con una peculiaridad y un lazo con dragones de hielo, agua y tierra y viento respectivamente, esos eran los tres pueblos más poderosos o la jerarquía encargada de los demás pueblos e hijos de la madre tierra. Tú especie, humanos comunes—Menciona el de cabellos morados. Midoriya siente que es demasiada información para digerirla de un solo golpe. —No es ni la mitad de lo que esconde este valle, ni su historia—Dice el mayor.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —Pregunta Izuku. Shinsou alza los hombros

—Si ya te conté una parte ¿por qué debería negarte lo demás? Este salvaje confió en ti—alude. Apunta a Bakugou con su mano quien ladea el rostro—Ochako también, de todas formas, sí creo que no eres digno de confianza, yo mismo te mataré… además, creo que hay algo en ti que me hace querer contarte cosas ¿qué será? —Shinsou ríe. Midoriya le entrega el recipiente vacío y mira atento cada una de sus acciones. —A lo que quería llegar, es que hay más de 7 pueblos sobrevivientes y otros pocos que fueron dignos y demostraron en batalla su amor a este valle, pero todos ellos crecieron, pensando lo mismo que nosotros sobre los Sarkany y como temían y respetaban a los dragones, nunca se acercaron al corazón del valle. Como te diste cuenta nadie puede pasar más allá de la barrera si no tiene la sangre de estos pueblos.

—¿Y si lo intentan?

—Nosotros creamos las tormentas, la barrera de fuego y la mágica… ¿Crees que saldrían vivos? Y si acaso lo llegan a lograr, yo y mi maestro estamos aquí para juzgarlos.

—Pero…

—Basta de preguntas por hoy—La voz de Katsuki interrumpe a ambos. Midoriya asiente y se queda con las otras miles de preguntas en sus labios. El rubio parece exasperado e irritado.

—Tienes razón, Katsuki…—Afirma el de cabellos azules—a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano al corazón del valle, la contaminación debe estar drenando tu energía ¿verdad? —Shinsou pregunta con un tono altanero, Bakugou maldice por lo bajo y toma a su pequeño dragón en su mano, quien se niega y nuevamente vuela hasta Midoriya, quien ríe nervioso ante ese gesto. Ese chico rubio lo va a matar, sus ojos rojos se lo dicen.

—¡Como sea! Maldita lagartija—Masculla el de ojos rojos. Izuku se levanta de su lugar para seguir al rubio.

Shinsou se separa de ambos y se dirige a su casa, el viento sopla y Katsuki llega a una colina, donde el gran territorio del valle puede ser visto. Midoriya no acabará de asombrarse de ese mundo que parece sacado de una y mil leyendas.

—Kaachan—Izuku toma la mano del más alto y este le mira feroz, con sus pupilas rojas afiladas. Su cuerpo es bañado en la luz de la luna, mientras su capa roja ondea con el viento. _Parece un Rey, piensa. El verdadero Rey._ Su corazón duele al pensar que fue su gobernante, su lord, quien le ha quitado su vida, su madre y su felicidad _._ —Descansemos, juntos… Los tres—sugiera Midoriya, rascando su mejilla, la cual se ha cubierto de un carmín que hace tiempo no se teñía. Bakugou alza la ceja, no comprende mucho lo que pasa, ni por qué la mano del inútil humano, tiembla. Sin embargo, aprieta su mano y lo sigue sin entender porque su corazón revolotea más fuerte que las alas de su dragón.

Bakugou solo sabe que ese sentimiento es cálido y entiende que este solo aumenta cuando está al lado de Midoriya. Y le gusta, es incomprensible, pero es un nuevo sentimiento que no está dispuesto a dejar ir.

La noche cae y ambos duermen junto, lado a lado, con el pequeño dragón en medio y sus corazones cálidos. Inexpertos y dudosos, descansan.

Un mes casi ha pasado y Midoriya no ha vuelto a su casa…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Notas del autor: OMG hasta yo me sorprendo que tengo tres semanas actualizando súper seguido. Chan chan chan esto se pone interesante (¿?) creo. Les pido que relean de nuevo el capítulo pasado porque tienen algunos cambios un poco importantes. Espero que sea de su agrado y lamento el ritmo lento que llevamos, pero una buena historia debe construirse así. Vaya que hablan con la reina que le encanta escribir** _ **lemons**_ **, pero más en su One shots (¿?) esto tiene su tiempo y a pesar de que si existe una atracción aquí, hablamos de un Midoriya sin descubrir muchas cosas y un Katsuki que no se comprende del todo y mucho menos los sentimientos que pueden surgir, además de que vamos no ha convivido con casi nadie de su edad. Cosas peores se avecinan (¿?) ok no. Ahora sobre el lenguaje, el que adivine el idioma sin utilizar el traductor de google le escribiré un drabble. Como premio**

 **No olviden seguirme para que no se pierdan esta historia y pueden encontrarme en facebook en: FanficVioletaotakugirl/**

 **Recuerden que sus comentarios son aquellos que hacen que un autor siga escribiendo ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

P.D las correcciones de irán dando en la semana, no tengo beta, disculpen los horrores ortográficos.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a su autor.

Au de fantasía.

* * *

.

.

.

Crossfire

.

.

.

Capítulo 6:

Al siguiente día, antes de partir Katsuki y Midoriya despiertan a abrazados el uno al otro.

El primero en abrir los ojos es Katsuki, quien se queda observando fijamente el semblante del inútil humano. Su expresión refleja tranquilidad, varios de sus rizos caen por su rostro, el cual ha causado bastante curiosidad al rubio debido a las pequeñas manchas que salpican su nariz y parte de sus mejillas.

El humano es demasiado curioso, demasiado para su gusto y para su dragón, que, por cierto, duerme en el cabello del mencionado.

¿Qué tiene de especial? Nada. Tampoco es como que tenga mucho tiempo conociéndolo, pero por alguna extraña razón cada que recuerda el toque de sus manos, su corazón palpita con fuerza y, cada vez que su sonrisa viene a su mente, siente una extraña sensación invadirlo de pies a cabeza. ¡Era fastidioso!

Bakugou suelta un gruñido sin darse cuenta y tras este, los ojos del de cabello verde se abren poco a poco, encontrándose con el rostro de Bakugou cerca. Demasiado cerca.

—Kaachan…—Izuku susurra, sin entender del todo la situación, el pequeño dragón se remolinea en su cabeza y el de ojos verdes, aun somnoliento, aprieta un poco más el agarre que mantiene sobre el rubio.

Midoriya, no es consciente de lo que pasa, no quiere serlo y se deja llevar por el calor y la calidez que brota de cada poro del rubio.

Katsuki es… Midoriya, Se pierde en sus pensamientos, en su aroma, en su porte pero ¿qué es Katsuki a final de cuentas? ¿Un corazón necesitado? No. Solo un ser humano que probablemente nunca ha sido amado, al menos no tan fervientemente como él lo había sido desde que nació.

Midoriya había vivido toda su vida rodeado de amor y "lujos", rodeado de gente amable y cegado a una realidad estrecha que el reino vivía, sin preocupaciones, sin pasar hambres o necesitado de un refugio en días de tormenta.

Su padre, era reconocido por el reino y si bien, este tenía el cabello blanco y ojos grises, no era algo por lo cual fuera discriminado, al contrario, su sonrisa (la cual Izuku había heredado) era una luz centellante para cada persona que llegaba a conocerlo.

Izuku, no pudo haber tenido una niñez más prodigiosa y envidiable que cualquier otro chico del reino.

Tuvo un amigo en su infancia. Uno que cuando lo conoció era tímido y serio, pero con el paso del tiempo dejo ver su verdadera naturaleza curiosa y competitiva.

Ambos recibieron lecciones de arco, de esgrima y de equitación, claro, su amigo es sin lugar a dudas mucho mejor en todo lo que ambos hacen, pero bajo las especulaciones de muchos, eso no se convierte en una competencia, ni está cerca de serlo.

Todoroki Shouto. Cuarto hijo y tercer príncipe del reino; El heredero al trono. Midoriya no supo de su naturaleza hasta tiempo después, cuando el Rey mismo se presentó ante ellos nombrándolo el legítimo heredero al trono sobre su hermana y sobre sus dos hermanos.

Esa noche, según el padre de Midoriya, el Rey había decidido aquello por preservar la estabilidad del reino. Su hija mayor, sería dada en matrimonio al reino más allá del mar, mientras su hermano mayor, enfermo, no podría cumplir con el papel de gobernar y finalmente el segundo hijo: El cual, a su corta edad, había decidido ser entrenado por la guardia real, renunciando así, a su derecho al trono. Por eso, ahora el peso caería en los hombros de su amigo: Shouto.

Midoriya pensó en aquel tiempo que eso era bueno, que Shouto era un niño noble que se convertiría en un gran Rey, sin embargo, cuando volvió a encontrarse con él, Midoriya no pudo verlo sonreír ni una sola vez.

—Mi madre enloqueció—Le dijo en aquella ocasión. Una venda cubría la mitad de su rostro y su voz sonaba apagada, sin esperanzas, sin vida, se encontraba teñida de tristeza —Dijo que no permitiría que el ciclo se repitiera.

A sus 13 años, Midoriya no entendía muy bien el significado de esas palabras y sin pensarlo mucho, lo estrechó con fuerza en un abrazo.

Las lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron las mejillas de Todoroki y el peliverde sintió su corazón contraerse.

—Yo estaré contigo—le había dicho.

Después de eso, no supo en que momento, cuando ambos cumplieron quince, Todoroki Shouto lo había arrinconado en la biblioteca y lo había besado como si no hubiese un mañana y lo que más sorprendió a Midoriya, es que no hizo nada para evitarlo a rechazarlo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y las caricias que fueron suaves al tacto como una pluma, complementaban los pensamientos de su cabeza, que le gritaba que ambos se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma, en un solo ente.

Y entonces ¿porque ahora no lograba recordar esa sensación?

¿Por qué sentía que aquellos recuerdos no se comparaban para nada con la calidez que en ese momento lo envolvía? Tal vez, solo tal vez… Veía en Katsuki muchas de las cosas que alguna vez vio en Todoroki y por eso, justo en ese momento se cuestionaba si el problema era que, realmente extrañaba al príncipe al que le había prometido volver, o que su corazón cedía ante al heredero de los Sarkany…

¿Era posible pensar en eso cuando casi no se hablaban y apenas tenían semanas de conocerse? Debía estar loco, tal vez desesperado por el calor humano y, por el bien propio, de Katsuki, de Todoroki y del valle, debía sacar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza. Esos que reclamaban permanecer al lado del rubio, envuelto en su calor, en sus brazos y en ese fuerte palpitar en su pecho que lo proclamaba.

Midoriya estaba enloqueciendo, pero ver esos ojos rojos clavarse en sus esmeraldas, le hacía arrojar toda su racionalidad por la borda.

—Oye…—Katsuki le llama y Midoriya traga saliva, realmente sus rostros están cerca, lo suficiente para que el peliverde pueda sentir su aliento deslizarse por su piel, pero no puede, simplemente es inconcebible dejarse llevar por todas esas emociones que últimamente ha estado experimentando.

—¡Lo siento! —Midoriya se levanta de golpe. Katsuki alza la ceja sin entender su actitud.

—Tenías una rama en tu cabeza, inútil. —Indica el rubio. Midoriya siente todos los colores subirse a sus mejillas —¿Qué eres? ¿un nido viviente? —Dice Katsuki con un tono de burla. Midoriya reniega varias veces con un movimiento de su cabeza ¿qué mierda pensaba?

—Voy al lago—anuncia. Katsuki alza los hombros y toma al pequeño dragón de un ala antes de que se dispusiera a seguir al de cabellos verdes, tiene que verificar que la contaminación no se allá extendido aún más, no le importa nada de lo que el humano le diga, ni que haga.

Cuando Midoriya sale disparado de la cueva, Katsuki lleva su mano a su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón y sin explicación alguna, siente calientes sus mejillas, sin saber a esas alturas, que son todas esas nuevas sensaciones que bombardean en su ser.

Algo estaba mal dentro de él y estaba seguro que no era culpa de la contaminación.

—Es tu culpa—Apunta al pequeño dragón, quien gruñe varias veces en forma de reclamo, dándole la espalda, enfadado y sentido con el rubio. Katsuki frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, ofendido ¿quién mierda se creía esa lagartija? ¿y quien carajos se creía ese estúpido humano para hacerlo sentir así? Estaba tan enojado que quería golpearles la cara a ambos.

.

.

.

Izuku se sumerge en el agua y emerge luego de unos segundos, llevando su cabello hacía atrás, disfrutando del clima templado y la fresca mañana que cubre el valle. Es temprano y las nubes adornan el cielo.

El agua es fría, perfecta para despabilarlo de los pensamientos febriles que azotaron a su cabeza al despertar. Suspira, sus ojos se clavan en el cielo y observa como varios dragones y diferentes criaturas planean sin miedo o restricciones. Son hermosas, realmente hermosas.

—Mi tiempo se acaba—Susurra. No puede evitar pensar que está a menos de cuatro días de que el mes se cumpla, pero al regresar y cumplir su promesa, lo orillaría a terminar ese viaje en ese preciso momento y nunca descubrir con sus propios ojos los misterios que aun aguarda ese basto valle. —Todoroki—Su nombre sale de sus labios como si invocara una disculpa. El peliverde no está dispuesto a ceder todo lo que ha avanzado.

Sabe que podría pagar un precio alto, pero ¿lo vale? Claro que lo vale. Valía eso y mucho más. Incluso, romper su promesa con Todoroki, era algo o lo que se tendría que atener.

—Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, perdóname Shouto—musita para sí mismo. Cierra los ojos de nueva cuenta y se deja llevar por la corriente del lago, disfrutando la caricia del agua en su piel. A pesar de todo, confiaba en que el Rey detuviera a su hijo de cualquier locura que quisiera realizar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que pasara lo que pasara, Shouto no sería capaz de alcanzarlo en ese lugar y como le dijo antes de partir, no quería ser el causante de la muerte de su futuro Rey cuando aún no había regresado a escribir sus hazañas.

Sí. Shouto debía entender que había cosas por las que no valía la pena arriesgarse, especialmente por alguien como él.

.

.

.

Cuando Midoriya se viste y regresa junto a Katsuki y Shinsou, siente que le están jugando una broma, uno de muy mal gusto. Sin darse tiempo de pensar, se dirige hacía una persona de cabello negro y alborotado, que está a punto de asesinar con una daga a quien es el futuro Rey de su pueblo, sin embargo, es detenido por Shinsou.

—¡No! —grita Izuku desesperado, golpeando con el hombro al de cabello azul, quien se queja por la inesperada fuerza del de cabello verde. Antes de que el desconocido logre herir a Todoroki, Midoriya corre hacía el, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. —No te atrevas a tocarlo—su voz suena a amenaza. Todoroki se encuentra atado de pies y manos, sus ojos están vendados y se encuentra amordazado.

—…—Todoroki se remueve bajo sus brazos, está desesperado al igual que el peliverde. Un hilo de saliva corre por su boca debido a que no puede hablar. Midoriya trata de pensar, pero es imposible. La mirada azul de Shinsou se posa sobre ellos y el desconocido, chasquea los dientes, molesto.

—¿Qué es esto Shinsou? –Reclama el hombre. El de cabello azul niega con la cabeza y baja la daga que la mayor alza frente a los jóvenes.

—Maestro, por favor… Escúchelos—Pide. Shinsou logra recibir las señales de su alrededor. Todo está a punto de tornarse en caos.

El de ojos verdes, quita con rapidez la mordaza y la soga que atan al príncipe, verificando que se encuentre en buen estado.

—Shouto…—Midoriya clama su nombre una y otra vez, acaricia su rostro y cuello en busca de heridas. No hay ninguna.

—¿Izuku? ¿Eres tú? —Midoriya asiente y lo abraza con fuerza, Todoroki se deja hacer sin mucho rechistar. Si tuviese que morir ahí, estaría bien. Estaría realmente bien porque lo haría en brazos de Izuku.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurra con cautela, usando un tono de voz que solo pueda ser escuchado por ambos.

—Vine a buscarte…—Responde el de cabello bicolor. Midoriya siente el corazón atorado en su garganta. —Estoy tan solo sin ti…—Y el corazón se le comprime de una tristeza abrazadora, porque a pesar de todo, no puede sacarse de la cabeza, ni ignorar, los ojos rojos que lo observan a la distancia.

Midoriya, se siente más perdido que nunca.

Continuara…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Ya sé! No me maten, sé que tengo mucho sin actualizar, pero estuve bastante ocupada ;3; de verdad, exceso de trabajo y así, además, empecé otro fanfic y pues ahora tendré que repartir mi tiempo en ambos y si empiezo otro será peor. Pero ¡ah! No crean que lo dejare abandonado cuando apenas viene lo bueno BD ya llegó el InvieRano :v y todo desde aquí empieza a tomar tientes algo diferentes, pero igual habrá explicación en el siguiente capítulo de muchas cosas O: y descubriremos otras cuantas más adelante. Por si no es obvio, el hombre misterioso es Aizawa, ese hombre no tiene piedad con nada ni nadie.

Ando trabajando aun en varios One Shot, un poco mas "hard" XD pero aun están en proceso. Ya saben, síganme para estar atentatas a mis trabajos y pues en facebook me pueden encontrar como: www. Facebook

Los quiero ¡gracias por este brutal apoyo! Sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir está historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a su autor.

Au de fantasía.

.

.

.

Crossfire

.

.

.

Capítulo 7:

Los ojos rojos de aizawa miran fijamente la escena que se desarrolla frente a él. Shinsou le mira fijamente y niega en repetidas ocasiones.

—Lo lamento—Dice el chico de cabellos morados. Aizawa alza la ceja, pide una explicación, una que sea lo suficientemente buena para no asesinar a esos dos humanos—Tu y yo sabemos que no son cualquier clase de humanos—Reafirma Shinsou ante el pensamiento de Aizawa.

—No tengo idea que te hace pensar que voy a permitir a esos dos quedarse dentro del valle—Aclara el mayor, Shinsou niega de nueva cuenta. A veces se le olvida lo despiadado que puede ser su maestro. —Así que quiero una explicacion, ahora.

—El de chaleco verde, viene de parte de Uraraka—dice el aprendiz, señalando al de pecas. —Al chico que has encontrado, por lo que logro ver, es el príncipe del reino de los humanos... Pero

—Su cabello.— Aizawa chasquea los dientes. Prefiere acabar con todos los problemas desde la raíz, pero ahora mismo duda si matarlos es la mejor opción. —Tiene su sangre...

—Si no tuviera magia en la sangre no hubiese logrado llegar hasta aquí—Afirma el aprendiz. Shinsou suspira, todo está comenzando a complicarse y eso solo es señal de que las visiones de Uraraka se harán realidad y entonces... él.

—¡Shinsou!—Midoriya le llama desde la lejanía, el de cabello azul mira a su maestro, esperando su decisión final como también, la sentencia que este dará para el príncipe del reino de los hombres.

—No lo puedo creer—Aizawa alza la mano y autoriza a Shinsou para ir al socorro del de cabellos bicolores.

Al aprendiz, no le toma ni diez segundos llegar al lado del de cabello verde y tomar al príncipe en sus brazos. Midoriya lo mira preocupado y con los ojos cristalinos.

—No puedes dejarlo morir Shinsou— Y es que una mancha de sangre se extendía en el chaleco azul del bicolor, la cual se hacía más y más grande con el pasar del tiempo.

—Tiene fiebre, está perdiendo mucha sangre...—Afirma el de cabellos azules. Suponía que Aizawa había sido el causante de aquello, sin embargo, al romper la tela, puede reconocer la herida como algo más allá de una simple arma humana. —Una infamia...—. Midoriya, no sabe de lo que habla el de cabellos azules, pero, no puede dejar de percibir la preocupación en los ojos de Shinsou y el terrible color de la herida que Todoroki tiene en el costado.

—Sálvalo—susurra Izuku. Todoroki sonríe, a pesar del dolor que tiene, no puede evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de todo se ha logrado reencontrar con Midoriya, y si muere, podrá hacerlo en sus brazos. —Shinsou... No puedes permitir que muera—Ruega el de cabello verdes. Sus ojos derraman lágrimas con desesperación, sus manos toman la contraria y niega una y otra vez.

Todoroki no puede morir, simplemente, es inaceptable. No ahora... Tiene demasiado que vivir y demasiadas promesas que cumplir.

—Es magia negra que corrompe y mata...—Y de hecho, a Shinsou le sorprende que para el tiempo que ha transcurrido, el de cabellos bicolor se mantenga con vida. Y eso solo significaba lo que su maestro y el ya sospechaban.

Aizawa a la lejanía tuerce la boca, sus ojos observan al rubio, que desde hace unos minutos no le quita la mirada de encima al peliverde. Parece preocupado, pero ni él mismo se ha percatado de aquello.

—Es tu decisión—Susurra Aizawa. Bakugou, no puede dejar de sentir una opresión en su pecho, como tampoco dejar de ver al humano inútil que se aferra desesperado al cuerpo ajeno. En su interior, piensa que prefiere ver la sonrisa del pecoso antes que esos tristes ojos.

Bakugou asiente y Aizawa, se apresura al lado del bicolor que estuvo apunto de matar. Retira a su aprendiz y al joven de cabello oliva con brusquedad. Midoriya, ante el empujón, intenta alejar nuevamente a Aizawa, pero antes de lograr mover un solo dedo, es sostenido por Katsuki, quien lo aferra con fuerza, impidiendo que se mueva.

—Quédate quieto—Susurra el rubio. Midoriya siente su aliento chocar contra su nuca y su cuerpo temblar. —Te prometo que estará bien—Tras esas palabras, Midoriya decide calmarse y observar en silencio. Su cuerpo se estremece aún debido a los espasmos del pasado llanto, pero las fuertes manos del rubio, logran que poco a poco esto mengue.

No entiende nada de lo que está pasando y por primera vez se siente frustrado.

Quiere regresar a casa y poner a salvo a Todoroki.

—Llevenselo—Ordena Aizawa. Midoriya se niega, pero Katsuki obedece. Lo levanta con ambos brazos y junto a Shinsou lo llevan lejos, lo suficiente para que Aizawa no fuera molestado.

.

.

.

Cuando la noche cae, Izuku se encuentra observando las estrellas. El silencio nunca le ha gustado, pero en esa ocasión es su mejor aliado. Se rehúsa a hablar con Shinsou o Katsuki, como también se rehusa en ese momento a quedarse en ese lugar. Con Todoroki ahí, todo el panorama se mostraba de lo peor.

¿Qué haría si todoroki moría? solo el pensarlo siente una opresión en su pecho y una preocupación nacer desde lo profundo de su alma.

Una cosa era arriesgarse a él mismo y otra demasiado diferente, era arriesgar la vida de un futuro heredero de quien dependería todo un reino.

El no lo valía.

Todoroki se había arriesgado por su culpa.

Un pequeño gruñido llega a sus oídos, Midoriya, desvía su mirada para encontrarse con el pequeño dragón que lo mira curioso y preocupado. Midoriya le sonríe con melancolía y el pequeño reptil se frota contra su mano.

—Está preocupado—.

Midoriya alza de nuevo su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos rojos de Katsuki que lo miran de una forma indescifrable. Como si quisiera entrar en su alma y descubrir todo lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, Izuku se niega por ahora a eso. No puede permitirse abrirse o encariñarse más con esa gente. Si lo hace, no podrá volver y ha tomado una decisión.

Es por un bien mayor y, aunque bien sabe que probablemente jamás en su vida podrá tener una oportunidad como la que se le estaba presentando, también sabe que regresar es la opción más factible. Es por un bien mayor, sus deseos egoístas no pueden, ni deben estar sobre estos.

—Me lo llevaré—Afirma el de pecas. Katsuki frunce el ceño y se sienta a su lado. Le pone de mal humor ese rostro afligido del humano. —Probablemente nos borren la memoria—Indica.—Pero ¿sabes?—Midoriya sonrie, sonrie tan fingidamente que la comisura de sus labios tiemblan.—No quiero olvidarte... Katsuki. —. Los ojos de Midoriya parecen dos cascadas.

Bakugou siente que el piso se le mueve, que su corazón late sin tregua y que por primera vez, sus brazos reclaman moverse y abrazar con fuerza al pecoso, Sin embargo, no puede. Simplemente se queda quieto, frunciendo el ceño, desesperado. No puede demostrar todo lo que quiere, su cuerpo no lo obedece y su orgullo se lo impide.

El pequeño dragón, quien observa todo, muerde uno de los dedos de Katsuki, gruñendo y con fuerza, lo estira para que la mano del rubio se pose sobre la del pecoso, quien limpia sus lágrimas y ríe ante las acciones del pequeño ser. Bakugou, se siente idiota, por que esa pequeña criatura ha hecho lo que él deseaba hacer con violencia.

—Eres un inútil—Afirma el futuro Rey—Pero robbanásmester*, te ha tomado cariño, no entiendo por que mierda, pero es así —Midoriya rie. Katsuki mueve sus dedos sobre los contrarios y el de cabello verde suspira, derramando las últimas lágrimas antes de lograr calmarse.

—Solo lo haces más difícil Kaachan, ni siquiera nos conocemos mucho... Creí que te caía completamente mal y... Uraraka lo dijo, Todoroki y yo no somos bienvenidos aquí. —Recuerda la desesperación al ver a Aizawa a punto de acabar con la vida de Todoroki y su herida. Quedarse ahí, solo era un peligro.

—Esa cara de mierda estará bien—Bufa molesto el de la capa—Su cabello...—y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le molestaba que por ese sujeto, los ojos brillantes de su humano se hubieran opacado y entristecido. —No te preocupes por él, Aizawa lo regresará—.

—No entiendes—Afirma Izuku.

—¿Quién es él?—Pregunta Katsuki. Para ser sincero los lazos que comparten los humanos siempre han sido un gran misterio para él. ¿Sería tan importante como su dragón? ¿cómo la bruja? ¿Como Aizawa y Shinsou? ¿Que era? por que Katsuki nunca había visto, en ninguna ocasión una mirada como aquella.

—Él es...—Midoriya duda— Él es la persona que amo...

Katsuki, no entiende para nada. Ladea el rostro, su corazón palpita y algo dentro de él duele un poco, pero sigue sin entender. No comprende y por alguna razón, no quiere comprender.

—...—Katsuki observa los ojos del peliverde, pero sigue sin encontrar ese sentimiento que ha mencionado ¿puede el amor causar tanto dolor? El pequeño dragón sube a las piernas de Midoriya y se acomoda en sus piernas.

Katsuki recuerda esa mañana, recuerda...La mirada del peliverde, el temor cuando lo atacó, su asombro cuando entró en el valle, su preocupación cuando se encontraron con shinsou, su tonta cara al despertar, sus mejilla rojos y sus labios delgados que se curvaban indecisos. Recuerda muchas cosas, entre ellas y la más importante, el malestar que le causó ver al humano llorar y afligido por alguien que no era él. Porque internamente odiaba que alguien más causara tantos cambios en los ojos vivos que él conoció y detestaba no saber describir nada de lo que sentía y pasaba por su mente.

—Esta bien Kaachan, todo estará bien—Izuku lleva su mano al pecho contrario, sonríe dulcemente y bajo la luz de la luna, permite que el rubio se acerque, curioso. Katsuki lo observa, desliza su mano por su mejilla y por su cuello, realmente no logra saber qué es lo que pasa con su cuerpo o ese montón de cosas que ebullen dentro de él y no es hasta que sus labios rozan con delicadeza los del tonto humano, que se permite experimentar sensaciones que nunca había conocido.

Izuku cierra los ojos y sus manos se aferran a los hombros del rubio. Lo que hacen está mal, pero, está completamente seguro que no es más que una curiosidad para Bakugou, como también que, luego de esa noche. Probablemente Izuku olvidará todo.

Se permite pensar en la persona que ama y por muy estúpido y pronto que parezca, no es Todoroki quien llega a su cabeza.

Midoriya vuelve a derramar lágrimas, esta vez silenciosas, dejándose envolver en los labios y brazos del rubio, que creen consolar de forma correcta al humano que ha movido tanto dentro de él.

Shinsou, quien observa todo a la lejanía, solo puede rogar, al igual que Uraraka, que el futuro cambie.

.

.

.

—Necesitan llevar al príncipe al corazón del valle, eso, si quieren que viva.—Afirma Aizawa. Shinsou suspira cansado y Midoriya camina hasta el bicolor quien lo aferra con fuerza en sus brazos.

Midoriya, no sabe si sentir alivio, frustración, porque cuando sus ojos vuelven a reencontrarse a Todoroki y este lo besa con desesperación. Su corazón palpita...

Bakugou siente que algo está mal dentro de su pecho, sin embargo, sigue sin entender que es. No tiene nombre para ninguno de los sentimientos, que el humano de ojos verdes y con las estrellas en su piel, ha despertado dentro de él.

Fin del capitulo 7

continuara...

* * *

*significa amo de las explosiones en el idioma de los sarkany

 **Notas de la autora: ¡hey! se que muchas me quieren matar por que me tarde horrores actualizando ¿cierto? disculpen la demora, como podrán notar tengo tres proyectos más aparte de este, que por cierto, las invito a leerlos. En fin, disculpen los dedazos o horrores ortográficos, no tengo computador y todo desde el cel es dificil. Este cap es algo confuso tal vez, pero pues ¿han escuchado ese dicho que las almas gemelas pueden enamorarse con solo una mirada? el problema es cuando ambas almas son demasiado estúpidas. Todoroki ha llegado al valle y esto conlleva un cambio de ritmo, Aizawa ha salvado la vida de Todoroki por que a final de cuentas, no olvidemos que Katsuki es el rey. Se viene un poco de desmadre en los siguientes capítulos o eso creo, disculpen si va algo lento, pero el fic no esta olvidado.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios! estamos llegando a lo no me lo creo. En fin, no olviden seguirme en Wattpad para mas actualizaciones, mas poryectos y cosas hermosas de Boku no Hero.**

 **Tambien en facebook me pueden encontrar como:**

 **www. facebook ShinobuRei/**

 **Solo unan los espacios.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, en el mismo super canal 3 los amo y sus comentarios y opiniones como sus teorias me hacen muy felices.**


End file.
